Traditional component machining often relies on removal of material by drilling, cutting, or grinding to form a part. In contrast, additive manufacturing, also referred to as 3D printing, typically involves sequential layer by layer addition of material to build a part. Beginning with a 3D computer model, an additive manufacturing system can be used to create complex parts from a wide variety of materials.
One additive manufacturing technique known as powder bed fusion (PBF) uses one or more focused energy sources, such as a laser or electron beam, to draw a pattern in a thin layer of powder by melting the powder and bonding it to the layer below. Powders can be plastic, metal or ceramic. This technique is highly accurate and can typically achieve feature sizes as small as 150-300 um. However, powder bed fusion additive manufacturing machine manufacturers struggle to create machines that can produce printed material in excess of 1 kg/hr. Because of this slow powder-to-solid conversion rate, machine sizes are relatively small due to the length of time it would take to print larger parts. Today's largest machines have printable part volumes generally less than 64 L (40 cm)3. While these printers are capable of printing parts of nearly arbitrary geometry, due to the high machine cost and low powder conversion rate the amortized cost of the machine ends up being very high, resulting in expensive parts.
Unfortunately, increasing part size or decreasing manufacturing costs by simply scaling-up the machine is not an acceptable solution. As a minimum, to melt a given volume of material the laser must deliver both enough energy to bring it up to the melting temperature, and the phase change energy required to melt. If no thermal energy is dissipated in this process, then there is a linear scaling between laser energy deposited over time (laser power), and material throughput rate. If a powder bed fusion additive manufacturing machine maker wants to scale up in material throughput rate they would necessarily need to increase their laser power. This increase in laser power unfortunately increases proportionally with the cost of the laser, and a scale up greatly increases the cost of today's already expensive machines.
Even if laser costs were not a factor, power scaling a laser can have other detrimental effects. Every powdered material has optimum melting properties dependent on power flux. If power is too low, the powder doesn't melt, and if too high the laser can drill into the material (key-holing). Increasing the laser power of a machine already operating at one of these optimum points results necessarily requires an increase in laser area (spot size) to maintain the optimum power flux. Simply increasing the spot size degrades printable resolution, while dividing up the laser into multiple beams increases the system complexity.
In effect, currently available powder bed additive manufacturing machines can be limited in part size, part manufacturing cost, resolution of part details, and part manufacturing throughput.